Sammy's First Easter Egg Hunt
by sammygirl1963
Summary: Dean takes Sammy on his first Easter Egg hunt while their father is away on a hunt, even though they had been ordered to stay indoors. Will John find out? Fluff Warning! Rated T for minor swearing.


**Sammy's First Easter Egg Hunt**

**Disclaimer: **No, don't own them, just playing with them for a while. No profit is being made.

**Author's Note: **This Weechester story wouldn't leave me alone. I had to get it out so I could focus on my other ones. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Residing in another small hotel room late one Saturday evening, five year old Sammy lay on the bed watching television as Dean set about to making his evening meal of Spaghettios. He had been on a Spaghettio kick for about three weeks now and wanted them every night though Dean just couldn't fathom how he could stand to eat the things night after night. Sighing as a commercial came on just as Batman was about to kick the Joker's behind, Sam's attention suddenly became engrossed once again with the commercial telling about the big Easter Egg hunt the small town would be having at the park tomorrow. He had never been on a Easter Egg hunt before.

"Hey Deanie, can we go to the park tomorrow to hunt eggs?" Sam asked as he pushed himself carefully off the bed and pattered over to the table and climbed in a chair.

"I don't know Sammy. Dad is on a hunt and he said we weren't allowed to leave the room unless it was an emergency." Dean replied solemnly. He hated that Sammy never had the chance to hunt eggs like he did that last Easter before their lives had suddenly changed when his mom had died. He could picture the memory so clearly, both of his parents taking him to the park even though his Mom was pregnant with Sammy, him holding a brand new Easter bucket with bunnies painted on it in his hands. It was one of the best memories he had.

"But Deaaan" I never hunted the eggs before and the man said that it would be lots of fun, I could even win a prize." Sammy whined as he watched Dean pour the Spaghettios into a bowl.

Sammy, you know Dad will be mad if he gets back and we're not here waiting on him." Dean admonished as he placed the bowl of pasta in front of his brother.

"Pleeeeease Deanie, I wanna find the eggs, just like all the other kids. Can't we do it just this once?" Sammy begged again as he looked at his brother, his eyes misting in tears and his bottom lip quivering.

Seeing the hurt in his baby brother's eyes nearly broke Dean's heart. It wasn't Sam's fault their mom had been killed before his first Easter and their Dad become too involved with the hunt to notice that he wasn't being fair to Sammy. Maybe they could go for just an hour or two and nobody would ever know. "Okay Sammy, we can go tomorrow, but just for a little while. You can find a few eggs and then we'll have to leave." Dean said as he ruffled his brothers curly, brown locks.

"Thanks Deanie, you're the bestest big brother in the whole world." Sam enthused as he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist.

"Yeah, well you're the bestest little brother in the whole world too so I guess that makes us even, huh." Dean said, more as a statement than a question. "Now eat your dinner so you can get a bath. You're going to need lots of sleep if you're going to find those eggs tomorrow."

Hearing his brother's words, Sammy started eating with fervor as his brother sat down with his own dinner. Dean knew everything and if his big brother said he needed lots of sleep, then he was determined to get it. Getting more of the Spaghettios on his face and shirt than inside his mouth, Sam picked up his paper towel and wiped his face off before announcing, "Okay Deanie, I's finished."

"Jeez Sammy, you were supposed to eat the Spaghettios, not wear them." Dean laughed as he looked up from his own dinner of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. There was only two cans of the pasta left, and he wanted to make sure Sammy had enough to eat until their dad got back. "Go into the bathroom and start taking your clothes off, I'll be there in just a minute to give you a bath." Dean told his brother just before stuffing the last of his sandwich into his mouth.

Walking over to Sam's duffle, Dean pulled out his Transformers pajamas and some clean boxers for the little guy since they were Sammy's favorites and then checked the salt line by the door and window before walking into the bathroom. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Sam struggle with trying to get his shirt off from over his head. "Here kiddo, let me help you." Dean said as he placed the clean clothing on the sink top and then pulled the t-shirt up and over Sammy's head.

"Thanks De," Sam said as he plopped his butt down on the floor to pull off his shoes so that he could get his jeans off.

"That's what big brother's are for Sammy." Dean responded casually as he kneeled down to start the water in the tub. Placing his hand under the running stream of clear liquid, he set the water to a lukewarm temperature and then placed the stopper into the tub. By the time he was finished, he turned around to see Sammy completely stripped.

"Okay Tiger, in you go." Dean said as he helped Sam climb carefully into the tub. At five years old, Sammy was a little small for his age and he didn't want his baby brother to get hurt. Holding onto Sam until he was seated safely, Dean reached over to turn the water off after the tub was half filled. Giving Sammy a few minutes to play in the water with the boat he made for him out of a small medicine bottle and a straw, he wondered if he had done the right thing by agreeing to Sammy's plea. Watching as Sam pushed the little homemade boat through the water, he regretted the fact that Sammy never got to experience the toddler years the way that he had. It was so unfair that Sam's tub toys were mainly ones he was able to make out of junk instead of the store bought ones like he had played with at Sam's age.

"Alright Sammy, we've gotta get ya clean now." Dean said, shaking chasing away the somber thoughts as he reached over to grab the small plastic cup at the edge of the tub. The first thing needing washed was Sammy's hair which had strands of Spaghettios throughout it.

"Close your eyes," Dean warned his baby brother just before pouring the water over Sammy's head. Picking up the no tears baby shampoo, he thoroughly scrubbed Sam's hair while his little brother once again sailed his little homemade boat throughout the water. Warning Sam that the rinse was coming moments later, he placed a washcloth over Sam's eyes just in case, and then rinsed all the shampoo from his brother's hair.

Using the same washcloth, Dean scrubbed Sammy clean from head to toe, making sure not to get any soap in Sam's eyes when he washed his face. Once his little brother was clean, he helped him out of the tub and then wrapped Sam in a towel while he used another to dry his hair. Using the other towel to dry Sammy off, he quickly helped his brother to dress in his pajamas.

"Okay kiddo, I want you in the bed and under the blankets. You can watch the cartoons for a few more minutes while I take my bath, then it's lights out."

"Okay Deanie, Sammy replied as he climbed into his bed once again after Dean pulled back the sheet and blanket for him. He snuggled down into a comfortable position and then sighed contently as Dean tucked him in.

"I'm gonna leave the bathroom door open in case you need me." Dean told his brother as he gathered his night clothes from his own duffle. In reality, he wanted to be able to hear and see his brother while he bathed himself. Washing quickly, Dean sighed in relief upon walking back out into the small motel room to see Sammy already sleeping. Checking the wards and salt lines one more time, he clicked off the television and turned off the light, making sure to leave the bathroom light on since Sammy still didn't like sleeping in total darkness. Closing the door so that only a little light shined through, Dean climbed in bed next to his brother. Sure, he knew the other bed was available without their dad there, but he knew Sammy's penchant for nightmares, and wanted to make sure the kid had a good night's sleep.

* * *

Waking up a little after eight o'clock the next morning, Dean got dressed himself before helping Sammy to dress in his cleanest pair of blue jeans and a nice t-shirt. It was nearly time for the East Egg hunt and they had to walk to the park which was approximately a half mile down the road. Placing Sam's tennis shoes on his feet and tying them snugly, Dean asked, "Okay Sammy you know the rules don't you?"

"Yes De, I have to stay by your side at all times and I have to hold you hand when we cross the road." Sam replied as he rolled his eyes.

"What else Sammy?" Dean prodded.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers unless you say that it's okay."

"And if someone tries to grab you?" Dean queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Hit him in the balls with my fist as hard as I can and scream like a girl." Sam answered with a smile, remembering what Dean had told him to do if he was ever accosted by a man.

"You got it kiddo, now let's go." Dean said as he grabbed Sammy's jacket off the chair and helped his brother put it on before donning his own. Making sure he had to motel key in his pocket, Dean ushered Sammy out of the room and tested the door to make sure it had locked behind him. Grasping Sam's hand, he led him through the parking lot and down the street while silently praying that they got back before their father did.

Arriving at the park nearly thirty minutes later, Dean breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the hunt hadn't started yet. He would have hated for them to arrive only to find out that all of the eggs had already been found. Walking Sammy over to the area where the crowd of people had gathered, Dean grasped Sam's hand a little more tightly. Motioning for Sammy to be quiet, he listened as the man talked about the age groups and rules for the hunt. Once it was time for the crowd to disperse to their designated area, Dean led Sammy over to the place designated for five to seven year olds. "Okay Sammy, you see this red ribbon?" Dean queried as he motioned to it with his hand.

"Uh huh" Sam remarked as he bounced excitedly on his feet.

"This I the area where you can hunt your eggs. Make sure you don't leave the area marked by the red ribbon." Dean advised his brother.

"Okay Deeanie, I won't." Sam responded as he looked around at all the other kids. He sure hoped they didn't find all the eggs before he could find some of them. "Hey Deanie, where they gonna hide the eggs?" Sam suddenly questioned, realizing he had no idea where to look.

"Well, you have to look everywhere for them kiddo. They might be hidden in that stack of hay over there, or they could be by the play equipment. Sometimes, they just hide them in the grass. Just look, and I'm sure you'll find a lot." Dean answered with a smile. He could already see some of the eggs from where he was standing. He was going to point out a few when he noticed a man dressed in a park ranger's suit walking towards them.

"I'm sorry son, but you need to be over in the area designated for older kids to hunt." The ranger informed Dean as he motioned to the lot on the other side of the park.

"I'm not hunting eggs today sir, I'm too old for that. I'm watching my brother Sammy hunt eggs while our Dad gets ready for the picnic later." Dean stated with conviction knowing that they could get into trouble being at the park without a grownup.

"Okay son, I'm sorry." The ranger apologized, you can stay. "You can help your brother find eggs as soon as the whistle blows to start the hunt. We've put plenty out there so all the kids should be able to find quite a few."

Nodding that he understood, Dean waited for the whistle to blow and then led Sammy over towards the slide. Motioning to the third rung with his head, he asked, "What is that?"

"Ohhh, it's an egg, a real Easter egg De," Sam giggled with happiness as he reached over and picked up the golden speckled egg with a big smiley face on it. Placing it into his bucket with utmost care, he began to search for more. Glancing around the rest of the play area, he found a blue and red egg hidden by the swing, a yellow egg that was placed inside a plastic cup on the ground, and a red egg with stars on it by the seesaw. Noting that he couldn't find anymore eggs near the play equipment, he looked up at Dean. "Where they hiding now Deanie?" he questioned, sure of the fact that Dean would know where to go next.

"Let's look over in the hay where the other children are." Dean said as he led Sam to the big haystack in the middle of their area. He had noticed children pulling quite a few eggs from it. Making sure Sam was on a side that hadn't been searched yet, he said, "Dive in kiddo."

Taking Dean's words to heart, Sam nearly plunged in head first as he moved pieces of hay left and right. In less than a minute, he had found four different colored eggs and placed them into his container. Deciding he didn't like the way the hay felt on his hands, he walked over to the small wooden clubhouse instead to see if any were hidden there. To his surprise, he found an egg that was silver and gold colored with black writing on it. Placing it into the bucket, he continued his search coming up with five in all from around the playhouse. He was about to go to another area when he saw a smile girl crying as her mom tried to comfort her. Noticing the problem right away, he walked over to the little girl, whose eggs had spilled from her basket and were now cracked and broken.

"Here you can have some of mine." Sammy said as he placed seven of his eggs into the little girl's basket.

"Thank you honey, that is so sweet." The mother said as gave Sam a heartfelt smile, "But you don't have to do that." She couldn't believe how selfless the young child was.

"I wants too." Sam said as he shrugged his shoulders and walked away like it was no big deal. He was about to hunt for more with Dean at his side when the whistle blew again signifying the end of the hunt. Hanging his head in sorrow, Sammy pouted since he wasn't ready for the fun to be over yet.

"Hey Tiger, don't be sad, we need to get back to the motel anyway before Daddy comes home." Dean informed his brother as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze in comfort.

"Okay De." Sammy stated with a sigh, at least he had gotten to find some eggs. They had just started walking when the Park Ranger suddenly made an announcement for all the kids to gather around so they could establish who had found the prize eggs. Leading Sam over to the throng of people, Dean hoped Sammy wouldn't be too disappointed when he wasn't a winner.

"Okay boys and girls, I need for you to look at your eggs to see if you have a silver and gold one with black letters on it." The ranger said with a smile as he watched the children eagerly looking through their eggs.

"Does he mean like this one Deanie?" Sam queried as he showed Dean his egg.

Looking at the lettering, Dean clearly read the word PRIZE that was written on the egg. "Yeah Tiger, that's what the man means." Dean voiced with a smile as he led Sam up towards the front to collect his prize. Showing the egg to the ranger, Sammy was rewarded with a toy robot.

"Look De, it's him, it's Optimus Prime." Sam stated with awe as he held the toy robot to his chest. Optimus Prime was his most favorite of all the robots on the Transformers cartoon.

"Yeah Sammy, I see that." Dean said, knowing this moment was worth defying his dad's orders and leaving the motel. He couldn't remember ever seeing Sammy so happy about something.

"You can play with him too De, he belongs to both of us." Sammy stated proudly as he handed the toy over to Dean. He wouldn't have gotten such a wonderful prize if Dean hadn't brought him to the park to hunt the eggs.

"Cool, thanks Sammy." Dean voiced around the lump in his throat as he held the toy in his hands. He really wouldn't play with it much, but it meant the world to him that Sammy was willing to share.

Taking his baby brother's hand, Dean started leading them back towards the motel. The trip back took longer than expected however since Sammy was becoming tired from such an eventful day. Rounding the corner to their motel, Dean's heart dropped when he saw their dad's classic Impala pulling up to their motel room door.

"_Oh shit, I am so in for it now," _he thought as he watched his dad climbing out of the car. His Dad didn't look very happy and he knew something must have went wrong with the hunt. _"Well, guess it's time to face the music," _he thought as he walked Sam over to the Impala.

* * *

Pulling up to the low rent motel, John couldn't wait to get inside to see his boys, kick off his boots, and take a hot shower. It had been an exhausting hunt and the water spite had nearly gotten the better of him and Joshua with the other hunter almost paying for their mistake with his life. Luckily, he had been able to banish the water sprite that had been killing children in the small Oregon lake and was able to perform successful CPR on Joshua after pulling him from the water. Parking the muscle car in front of the motel room and turning off the engine, he climbed from the car and trudged to the back to grab his gear when he was surprised by the sight of his boys walking across the parking lot. "What the hell?" He growled, knowing damn well he had left strict instructions for the boys to stay inside. He was too tired and irritated for this shit.

Waiting until the boys were within earshot, he glared at his oldest. "Just what in the hell are you two doing outside? I left you strict orders not to leave this motel room unless it was an emergency."

"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't think it would hurt to…"

"That's the problem Dean, you didn't think. You know damn well what's out there and yet you chose to take your baby brother for an outing by yourself and he could have gotten hurt. When I leave you strict instructions to stay somewhere, I expect you to follow them damn it."

"I know Dad, but…."

"No buts' Dean, get your ass inside and I'll deal with your insubordination in a few minutes. You too Sammy." John growled as he scrubbed a calloused hand across his face. He would have to teach his oldest a lesson about defying orders, but he needed to cool down a little first.

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry." Dean replied as he hung his head and walked over to the door. Pulling the key from his pocket, he unlocked the door and walked over to the bed with Sammy trailing behind him. Sitting on the bed with a sigh, he figured he was about to get a good spanking for not following orders like he was supposed to. He didn't like the idea of being draped over his dad's knees, but it was worth the pain to come this time seeing how happy his happy brother had been.

Sitting down on the bed beside his brother, Sammy knew that they were in trouble. He hadn't seen his daddy that mad in a long time. Chewing on his bottom lip, he reached over and grasped Dean's hand. "Is Daddy gonna spank us Deanie? I don't want a spanking." He queried shakily.

"No Sammy, Daddy isn't going to spank you, only me. I didn't follow orders so now I have to be disciplined." Dean answered as he looked his scared baby brother in the eye.

"But De, I…" Sammy trailed off as he heard the door slam shut and looked up to see his dad standing by the door with his arms folded across his chest and looking at them.

"Let's get this over with Dean, I'm in no mood for a discussion," John said as he sat down on the other bed and waited for Dean to get himself into place.

"Yes Sir." Dean gulped as he stood up.

"No Daddy wait, you can't spank Deanie. It's my fault. I begged Dean to take me on the Easter Egg hunt." Sammy spat out in a hurry as he placed himself in front of Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

"Sammy, Dean's older than you and he knows better." John said with exasperation. "He's got to learn to follow orders and if it takes a spanking to make him learn, then that's what he's going to get."

"But Daddy."

"Not another word Sammy." John growled. He hated having to punish Dean after having just got back and he just wanted to get it over with. As Dean warily approached, he stopped him with a motion of his hand. "I just want to know one thing son. Why did you defy me and take Sammy out of this room when you knew your ass would pay the price?"

Dean knew better than to lie to his dad, it would just earn more punishment. "Because Sammy wanted to hunt eggs and he never got to have a real Easter before, like I had with you and mom. He never got to sit down at the table and color eggs, he never got to have a real basket with candy and toys in it. But worst of all, he never got to see Mom's eyes light up when she woke him up on Easter Morning to tell him that the Easter Bunny had come." Dean replied with tears in his eyes.

John felt like the worlds worst father after hearing Dean's words knowing that they were all true. He had never sat down with his boys to color eggs after Mary had died because it just hurt too much to even think about celebrating the holiday. He had never bought Sammy an Easter basket, just bought the boys a candy bar instead on the rare occasion when he did remember a holiday. His was soon drawn from his musings by the sound of his oldest child's voice.

"I'm ready for my punishment sir." Dean informed his father as he stood in front of the man. "I know I was wrong for disobeying you, but I'm not sorry for taking Sammy to the park to hunt eggs and I would do it all over again."

"You're mistaken Dean. I'm the one who's wrong this time, not you. I was so drawn into my grief over missing your mother that I never noticed what I was doing to you boys. I hadn't thought about the fact that Sammy never really had an Easter before and for that, I am truly sorry. What do you say we go to the store and see if we can buy some eggs to color so we can show Sammy how it's done?"

"I say that would be fantastic Dad." Dean stated with a bright smile that showcased the dimples on his face. He couldn't believe that they were actually going to do something fun as a family once again. Ushering Sam out the door, he climbed into the door as his father locked up behind them. At least for tonight, they finally had their father back instead of the drill sergeant he was becoming and he was looking forward to the family spending some quality time together.

**THE END **_**Happy Easter to all of you who celebrate the holiday. Please let me know if you liked the story.**_


End file.
